powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Attacks
The ability to release/use rainbow for various attacks. Sub-power of Rainbow Manipulation. Also Called *Color Spectrum Attacks/Projection/Techniques *Iris Attacks/Projection/Techniques *Prism Attacks/Projection/Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use rainbow attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Rainbow Bolts:' Project rainbow that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Rainbow Blasts:' Release blasts of rainbow in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release rainbow blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of rainbow. *'Prism Beam Emission:' Release prism beams. *'Rainbow Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of rainbow. *'Rainbow Beam Emission:' Release beams of rainbow. *'Rainbow Blast:' Release rainbow over a specific target area. *'Rainbow Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of rainbow. *'Rainbow Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of rainbow. *'Rainbow Breath:' Discharge rainbow blasts from mouth. *'Rainbow Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Rainbow Cutting:' Uses rainbow to cut opponents. *'Rainbow Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with rainbow. *'Rainbow Pillar Projection:' Project rainbow pillars. *'Rainbow Spike Projection:' Project rainbow spikes. *'Rainbow Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of rainbow. *'Rainbow Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of rainbow that repels everything. *'Omnidirectional Rainbow Waves:' Send out a wave of rainbow in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit rainbow from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of rainbow that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release rainbow blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release rainbow blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of rainbow. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of rainbow to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Color Attacks *Force-Field Generation *Light Attacks *Projectile Enhancement *Rainbow Constructs *Rainbow Manipulation *Rainbow Solidification Limitations *Overuse could exhaust/injure the user. *May take time to build up rainbows for attack. *May require light and water conditions. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Bubby (Bubble Bobble) *Teague of the Lea (Charmed) *Fahlma (Destrega) *Nemesis (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) *Domenico Pucci/Weather Report/Wes Bluemarine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean); via Weather Report/Heavy Weather *The Rainbooms (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Brite (Rainbow Brite) *Felicity (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) *Bedtime Bear (Robot Chicken) *Whirlwind (Skylanders: Spyro’s Adventure) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Leprechaun (Teen Titans Go!) *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Gallery File:WeatherReport_Stand_jojoeoh.png|Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean) File:Heavy_weather_(JoJo's_Bizarre_Adventure).png|Heavy Weather (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean) File:Twilight defeats Legion of Doom.gif|Empowered by the magic of friendship, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) was able to cast a powerful rainbow spell that overcame and de-powered the Legion of Doom. Fosters Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Color-Based Abilities Category:Rare power